


Double

by Kass



Category: Star Trek:TNG, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, doubledrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Picard (ST:TNG) have an unexpected encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

Charles' wheelchair rested in an unfamiliar bedroom. The walls and furniture were sleek, as though extruded, and soft music played. Bach, Gutenberg variations.

The door whispered open and a man entered, wearing a burgundy silk dressing gown. He stiffened when he saw Charles, plainly startled.

Though Charles hoped he hadn't shown it, he was startled, too. This stranger had his face. Looked, in fact, exactly like him.

"What the -- Q, is this one of your tricks? Exactly what point do you imagine you're making?" The man's exasperation was tinged with affection.

Charles isolated the buzz of this mind from the hum around them. Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the starship Enterprise. Well, that explained the great windows looking out on the black. And based on Picard's memories, this Q might be a fine explanation for how he'd come to be here-and-now.

"Q may have brought me here, though not with my consent," he said, carefully. "My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a telepath. I come from Earth."

Picard raised an eyebrow. "I see," he said. There was a silence. "May I offer you a drink?"

"I'd take tea," Charles said, pleased. "Earl Grey. Hot."

The two men smiled.


End file.
